


You spin me

by Luckyfishy



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with just a tiny bit of set up plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy
Summary: MJ convinces Peter to take a spin class and after class they get a bit (a lot!) frisky in the showers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off with a bit of set up but propels quickly into unrelenting smut fairly quickly. Hope you enjoy!!

This was a mistake.

That’s all he could think, as he pedaled with every fiber of his being. He looked up from the stationary bike’s handlebars as the teacher barked commands in the darkened room full of spin enthusiasts. The class was fun enough and tough, which sort of surprised him, he was after all, your friendly neighborhood super hero - a stupid spin class wasn’t going to knock him out.

His eyes settled on the rider in front of him. Even in the darkened room he could make out every detail of every inch of skin on Mary Jane Watson. Then the teacher shouted, “up into third position everybody!” Peter stood up on the bike and kept pedaling but felt a distinct tightness in his stomach muscles as he watched MJ’s perfect ass bouncing in front of him.

Yep, this was definitely a mistake.

Breathe, he told himself, and started listing off all the reasons he couldn’t go there. She is dating your friend! Your buddy from childhood, someone you would never want to hurt! She is not interested in you! She is your friend, who invited you here because you said you were “into working out.” Yeh, well, what else was he going to say when she asked how he’d suddenly developed abs and biceps overnight.

MJ loved this stuff - she basically lived at this studio. They were in the last class of the night and she was kicking ass - no superpower needed. Part of him was thrilled that he was behind her so he could drink in the view of her body unnoticed. The other part was screaming for release. Her body was covered in sweat and in the chilled room, he could see steam rising off of the back of her loose tank top. That was a problem, the steam. He couldn’t stop watching it curl off of her back - something about it felt so erotic.

He closed his eyes and focused on the commands from the teacher. His heart was pulsing and sweat dripped down his brow - he didn’t usually break a sweat easily. Well, he told himself, I’m a web slinger not Lance Armstrong. But he was still keeping himself under control - not using his super strength or going at crazy speeds.  
When the class finally finished they did a short stretch and he savored the last few moments in the dark before he would have to unglue his eyeballs from her body.

The lights went up and she went over to chat with the instructor while he tried to look cool and nonchalant as he waited for her. There was a line starting to build outside of the two rooms with showers and by the time they got to the line they were the last two people in it. They chatted as they waited for the rooms to open up.

“Nice job Parker - most people can barely stand and breathe after their first class.” MJ said with a smile.

“Well you know me - I love to impress pretty ladies.” Wait did that sound cool? Or lame? Or creepy – dammit, don’t be creepy.

“Ha! Well count me impressed but not sure how pretty I look covered in sweat with my hair sticking to me.”

He had started to protest but shut his mouth when MJ pulled ...no, peeled, peeled her tank top off of her body. She was in a sports bra and tights and it wasn’t anymore exposed than most of the other women in the class but his mouth went immediately dry.

Then she grabbed his hand and placed it on the small of her back, “See? Soaked and gross.”

“Not gross.” Peter didn’t realize that his voice was breathy and low or that he had stepped forward and closed the distance between them but suddenly she was looking up into his face with an expression he didn’t quite understand. He snapped out of it when the instructor came back over and MJ stepped away to chat with her.

MJ came back swinging a set of keys on her finger, “Since we are last in line - they asked me to lock up. Care to go again on the bikes - they're all ours!” She said with a laugh. His sigh was a mix of relief and frustration as he realized the moment had passed.

“Nah - I’m starving and I was promised dinner after this. Plus, I’ve had enough traumatic groin injury for one day!” That got her laughing again.

“I think you’re probably arrriight in that department.” MJ said giving him a bit of side eye.

“Wellllll, how can you really be sure?” Dammit PARKER! What the hell, you just moved on from one awkward moment.

“I have a feeling about these things.” MJ purred - with a sly smile. He watches her face for signs of what was happening here but she forced a change of subject, “So how are those legs feeling? My first time they kind of felt like mush” They inch forward as the line shortens and each person ahead of them goes in to take their showers, exits the rooms and new person takes their spot.

“Umm yeh, there’s definitely a general wobblyness.” Peter feigns exhaustion and tries desperately to tow the line between capable athletic dude and Avengers recruit. But all pretense disappeares when he feels her hand on his thigh. She had dropped a hand and was massaging his legs to make sure he didn’t have any cramps.

“I dunno - seem pretty stable to me. Do you feel any cramps or anything?” She is palpating and massaging his thigh muscles in a completely detached way - like a sports trainer - but Peter can barely keep it together. 

“Damn Parker, your legs feel as hard as rocks. You really have gotten into working out.”

She looks up at him and arches an eyebrow and he suddenly needs to be inside her more than he wants his next breath of fresh air. He is about to scoop her up in his arms when he hears the door click and there’s finally a shower available. “Go for it MJ” Peter says and MJ grabs her stuff and walks into the shower room locking the door behind her.

A few moments later the other shower opens and it’s inhabitant heads toward the exit. Peter throws his stuff into the shower room and slumps through the door. He is about to lock the door behind him when he realizes: they are alone. No one is left in the whole studio, he had just watched the last person leave and they were supposed to lock up. Stop it Parker, he tells himself. This is a mistake.

He walks over to the other shower room with MJ inside - no sounds. Maybe she is still changing? Damn, now all he can think about is her peeling away the layers of clothes that clung to her body. His hand is knocking on the door while his brain is still deciding what to do next and he immediately curses himself not sure what the hell he’s gonna say if she answers.

There’s a pause. Silent. Lengthy. And then the lock clicks and MJ opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn’t think, didn’t debate, didn’t question. He moved right into the small room and pressed her against the wall with his body...

Peter didn’t think, didn’t debate, didn’t question. He moved right into the small room and pressed her against the wall with his body. One hand was cradling her neck and the other was closing the door behind him. And they just stood there - bodies pressed together, face inches apart, staring into each others eyes and daring the other to make the first move.

Every sound rang in his ears, their ragged breath was too loud, the click of the door as it shut behind him felt so final. There was no turning back now. But he waited. He waited to see what she would do or say - did she really want this as badly as he did?

“Peter…” she breathed it more than she said it. “Peter, we can’t.” He immediately loosened his grip on her neck and started to move back but she grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists and pulled him toward her. He fell forward placing both hands on the wall behind her on either side of her head. He kept staring at her, the muscles in his arms taut and twitching, still covered in sweat and now mixed with the droplets of steam from the warm room.

Her head was bent down staring at her hands, fisted in his shirt. She looked up at him and breathed hard and ragged again. “I … I want to… but I ....” she looked down again.

“MJ, I know. I know this is wrong and we don’t have to do anything …” He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as he spoke, “I just couldn’t stop myself. I need you to know that you are perfection and I am in awe.” He paused for a second to really let the cheesiness sink in. She brought her hand up to his wrist, his hand was still tangled in her hair. He bent his head down to try to catch her eyes, “Should I go? ….. MJ?”

She looked up again and her eyes went from debating to certain when she caught his gaze. She steeled herself and he thought for sure she was about to send him back to his shower and they would forget this awkward exchange forever. 

She moved her hand from his wrist, skimming it up the outside of his arm, moving up to his shoulder, she turned her head to face the sweaty knotted muscles of his arm. Then, like a woman possessed, she moved her lips toward his body and licked his bicep.

They stood frozen for just a moment. Of all the things in all of the multiverses that could have happened nothing shocked Peter more than that one crazy sexy almost lewd act. There was a moment of pure stillness as they both stood frozen by shock .... then all hell broke loose.

He all but growled as he slammed against her again, one hand behind her neck and the other under her ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was kissing and licking her neck, her ear lobes, her jaw line, her collar bone - it was like he was going to swallow her up. And in between each lick and nibble, he moaned her name, “MJ …. Oh, MJ …”

Her brain was still catching up to what was happening but her body responded immediately. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and her arms roamed his body, one tangled into his hair and the other slid up and down his shoulder and that damn fucking sexy arm. Wait, did he just lift her whole body with one arm? As her brain started to analyze that, he pressed her harder against the wall and nibbled at her ear. Oh damn, he felt so good. She could feel his erection pressing against the thin layer between them and his mouth was unrelenting …. And then suddenly he was staring at her again. This time with heat and promise that he was about to deliver.

She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him with everything she had. When he pulled back dragging her bottom lip between his teeth, she whimpered and went back in for more. He smiled as he kissed her again and again finally ending the kiss because he just couldn’t wait to taste the rest of her. He set her back down on her feet and started exploring more of her hot skin.

He kissed back down her chin, her neck, her collar bone … until he got to the curve of her gorgeous breasts. He stopped for a moment to appreciate the view and she held her breath, waiting for the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin. He took the hand from behind her head and ran his palm down her chest over her cleavage until his thumb hit the top of her sports bra. Then he dipped his thumb underneath the fabric’s edge and ran his thumb over her nipple. She sighed and stared down at his hand, unable to tear her eyes away from how fucking sexy it looked and how amazing it felt to have his ministrations on her breast. He ran his thumb up and down again, over her hardening nipple and she began to squirm and grab at his shirt. He grinned and looked up at her, “If you think I am going to rush this, then you do not understand how badly I’ve wanted you … and for how long.”

He laughed a sexy rueful laugh as MJ’s eyes darkened with lust. “Yeh MJ, I’ve imagined this so many times. All the things, I would do, the way your body would feel, the sounds you would make …” As he spoke, his mouth roamed her collar and chest and his hand continued to coax her breast as he pulled the front of her sports bra down until her right breast was free. He turned his eyes up toward hers and said, “Will you MJ? Will you make those sexy sounds for me?” and immediately took her breast into his mouth and started to suck and nip at it with abandon. Her moans where loud and insistent and she grabbed at his hair and back and arms with each hitched breath. He freed her other breast and went to work on that one as her cries got louder and more insistent. Her nails raked through his hair and pulled him closer and his muffled sighs shot straight from her breasts through her stomach and pooled in her panties.

“Oh gahhd, Peter .. please, I need you.” She moaned, her breath ragged. His dick strained painfully against his briefs and every sound she was making just made him harder and harder. He finally pulled back and gasped for air. Her face was flushed and she looked absolutely delicious. Peter was so caught up in staring at her that she finally snapped him out of it with a soft giggle. 

“Are you all right over there Parker?” She asked with a flirty smile. He smiled back at her and pulled her sports bra up over her head. Finally getting rid of it all together.

He cocked a half smile and said “Oh, I’m just getting started MJ.” Her knees buckled at that breathy promise but his hands were on her waist steadying her and his fingers slid down to loop into the top of her leggings. Then he started laying gentle soft kisses down the center of her body. 

Starting between her breasts, he traveled down, kissing her stomach, until he reached the waistband of her pants. He knelt down and started to roll the pants and her cotton thong down. Peeling the fabric off of her damp body and gently placing kisses on the skin exposed. When he got them down far enough, she stepped out of her clothes. He looked up at her glorious naked body and was overwhelmed with desire for her. 

He pressed his forehead against her thigh and groaned, “Damn MJ, you are so fucking sexy.” He placed a kiss on her thigh and ran his hands up her hips until they came back up to her waist. He held on to her as his mouth traveled into her inner thigh and up until he got to her pussy.

She tilted her hips forward and bit her lip, desperate for him to keep going. He pressed his face up and grazed his teeth ever so gently on her vaginal lips. Her head fell back and she moaned putting her hands back on his head and pushing him toward her clit. She could feel the low hum of him moaning gently and then something muffled against her sensitive skin, that sounded a little bit like, “so eager .. mmm...” She shoved his head harder and he gave her what she wanted - using his tongue to gently open her folds and coax her clit. 

He worked slowly, diligently, letting her body adjust to the flood of sensations. Then his licks got more insistent, lapping at her clit and alternating between sucking it and licking it with a flat tongue. And then circles, quick, hard circles on her clit holding a steady rhythm and getting harder and faster with every moan, every jagged breath. She felt her climax building and she called his name and begged him to keep going. 

Then he took one of his hands and put a single finger inside her, gentle, probing her hot wet pussy to make sure she was close and when she responded by rocking her hips even harder and begging even louder, he put a second finger in, curling them inside of her soaking wet cunt as he went to town on her clit. 

She was so close, she was trying to remind herself to keep breathing to let the orgasm crash over her, and then she felt his thumb, not pushing in but just pressed gently against her ass hole. Putting just the tiniest amount of pressure on her sensitive hole every time his fingers moved in her pussy while his tongue got heavier and faster on her clit. She came crashing down then, rocked by how intense her orgasm was and holding on to him for dear life and as he held her through her climax, gently kissing her clit and keeping her upright as she came down. He slowly took his fingers out of her and stood back up, cradling her in his arms. She dropped her head on his shoulder and tried to steady her breath. “Wow.” She sighed. “Peter … wow .. that was …”

“Amazing...” he breathed into her hair and kissed the side of her head. He sighed again and then said, “MJ, we don’t have to do anything else … it could just be that one, incredible, amazing, life changing experience, and I can go. I can go back in to the other shower, and it can be over. There’s no pressure, no expectations …”

She looked at him dumbstruck for a second as she tried to figure out what the hell he was saying. She cocked an eyebrow at him and said, “Parker, you said you had all these ideas, just getting started you said, and now you wanna call it quits because you gave me one earth-shattering fucking incredible orgasm.” Her hands started roaming down his body till they got to his shorts. “Lets see what you can do .. all of you..” She cupped his hard dick in her hand and squeezed it, eliciting a moan from him now. She leaned in close and nipped at his ear, before whispering, “I haven’t had enough of you yet Peter - I want it all…” and then with a soft moan, she added, “Please …”

His look of relief almost crushed her all over again, he beamed and his smile was sexy and infectious and tinged with victory as he grabbed her under her thighs and hoisted her up to wrap her legs around him again. This time he started moving towards the shower … “You know MJ, we could still get clean while we are in here …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are forthcoming ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody gets clean but everybody gets a little dirty! 
> 
> Some light BDSM stuff here - establishing dom/sub relationship. Enjoy!

She was laughing as he carried her into the shower stall. 

“Umm Peter, hate to tell you, but you are wearing WAY too many clothes.” She slide down his body and began immediately remedying this situation, pulling his shirt off and grabbing at his shorts and boxers. Once she had him naked, she stared down at his hard dick, standing at attention, ready to make her come all over again. Heat pooled between her legs thinking about feeling him inside of her. Passion sparked in her eyes and smirk touched her lips. She locked eyes with him as she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her palm. "Fuck" - it was the only word his brain could form watching her get her hand wet for him. He groaned without taking his eyes off of her and she smiled a a bright beautiful smile as she wrapped her wet hand around his hard cock, turning his groan into a desperate moan. He leaned forward and kissed her as she rubbed and jerked at his dick. 

“Fuck, MJ, ugh, you gotta stop that … I just want to please you … ahh fuck.” His words only made her pump harder and harder. She gave a soft chuckle and whispered to him, "Mmm, what sounds will you make for me huh Parker?" Then she dropped to her knees and he all but died on the spot. 

Taking his dick in her mouth, she began sucking pumping furiously right from the start .. no preamble, no licking, no teasing. She took him in her mouth as far as she could and used her hands at the base. She sucked hard and fast and deep, like she was desperate for his dick, like its all she ever wanted. He didn’t know what to do – this was the hottest most insanely erotic thing he had ever experienced. MJ, his MJ, was on her knees in front of him, sucking an pumping his cock like her life depended on it. She was making the sexiest most appreciative noises.  
Every now and then she would take his whole cock deep into her mouth and make a gagging sound. He worried for a second and tried to check in with her. When he looked down he was treated to the sight of her looking straight up at him, his dick in her mouth and lust in her eyes. She paused for a moment and held his gaze, then she deep throated his dick and closed her eyes in appreciation, she was telling him that she was ok, that she wanted more of him, all of him. Then she took his hand placed it on the back of her own head and his fingers tangled into her hair. When he tentatively put a little pressure on her head, she moaned and went back to sucking his dick with all her might. He pushed her head a bit harder on to his cock and she gave him loader hums and moans. He threw his head back and relished how incredible it felt. Her soft wet mouth on his cock, his hand in her hair pushing his dick deeper and deeper. Every guttural grunt that came out of her mouth inched him closer and closer. 

“MJ, fuck, ahh gah damn, MJ, I’m gonna come...fuck oh fuck” He thought she might pull off or have him finish on the floor but her sucking got harder, more rhythmic, in time with her pumping hands. She wanted him to come and he finally let go, groaning and cursing as he came and watched her take down every last drop. When he was done, she took his dick deeper in to her mouth and dragged her lips on it as she pulled it out, eliciting another series of gasps and groans from him as he struggled to stay upright.

This time she looked victorious as she stood up with a mischievous smirk. She tried to sound totally casual when she asked, “Shower time?” He stood silent trying to recover whatever brain cells were still functioning in his skull. MJ giggled and moved to turn the water on. The spray was warm and brought him back out of his stupor. He watched her body, already shimmering with sweat, get wetter, as beads of water rolled over her breasts and down her stomach. He pulled her over and took her in his arms as they both stood under the spray. The stood quietly as he ran his hand down her hair and along her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself relax completely.

“MJ?”  
“Hmm?”  
He hesitated for a moment but then blurted out, “Do you like it a little rough?” 

She looked up a little shocked and amused at the question. “Why do you ask Parker??” Cocking one eyebrow up, she feigned offense as he tried to respond. 

A tell-tale blush was creeping up his cheeks as he stammered trying to explain…. “Well, its just, you were doing a few things that made me think you might be in to that. But I don’t need anything but you, I definitely don’t care, I just want to make sure you are satisfied and if that’s a thing you want, I could do that, but I don’t have to, I just wanted …”

She giggled as he struggled before putting him out of his misery. 

“I do Peter, I do like to play rough sometimes." She moved her lips to his ear and nipped at it as she continued, “I love the feeling of your tongue on my clit and your fingers pushing on my holes.” She sighed heavily and shivered slightly as she remembered how good it felt. Then she continued. “I loved gagging on your dick and having your hands in my hair.” She pulled back to make sure he knew she was serious for the next part, “So, yeh, I guess, I am a bit kinky but its not something I need, you were awesome and felt amazing, and its completely ok if being a dom is not your thing.” 

She melted back in to his arms as she said that, sighing contentedly, as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then the next second he spun her around so that she was facing the shower wall, he put her hands up above her head, palms pressed into the wall and gently kicked her legs out to about shoulder width. He shut the water off and sighed in approval.

“MJ .... I need a safe word.” His tone was smooth, calm, controlled. She was so caught off guard at first that she was at a loss for words. He pressed his body against her so that she could feel how hard he was again and he growled in her ear, “Safe word, now.”

“Uh, um, JJ.” She blurted out, she was so excited, her body was buzzing with anticipation. 

He laughed lightly at her choice. “Yeh, that will definitely work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more chapters forthcoming ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get a little rough in this chapter, be warned sexy steamy spanking and other BDSM play.

It felt like eternity before he touched her again. She stood in the shower, hands above her head, feet spread, and getting wet and ... waiting. Trying to guess what he do to her. Who knew? Peter … sweet, quiet, nerdy, funny, Peter had a dom side. Wait, how was he even hard again? She had just rocked his whole world - she smiled to herself remembering him coming apart at her touch. When they were cuddling afterwards his warm body pressed against her was soft and tired. But suddenly his hard dick was pressing into her thigh as he insisted on a safe word. The words “Safe word” had never been so damn sexy and when he growled that insistent “now” to top it off, she moaned with pleasure and anticipation. 

Suddenly, she felt the palm of his hand placed lightly on the small of her back. He started to run it up her spine, until he reached the nape of her neck, pausing for a moment before traveling even further up in to her hair. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back towards him, forcing her to arch her back. She was so turned on, this was perfect. He had grabbed her hair right at the base and with a good sizable handful so that it didn’t hurt, it just made lightning bolts of pleasure shoot through her body. Damn, had he done this before … her mind started traveling to all kind of images of Peter in dominating positions.

He snapped her back into the moment when he leaned forward and whispered, “You are so fucking beautiful MJ. I am going to make you feel so good.” The hand in her hair released and she groaned. He moved directly behind her so that his body was against hers and his hard cock pressed into her ass cheeks. He moved his hands to her hips and ran them slowly tantalizingly up the sides of her body. He ran his palms over her shoulders, then up along her arms until they reached her hands. He took each of her wrists in one of his hands and pulled her arms down and back, crossing them behind her back so that she was holding on to each of her own wrists with the opposite hand. Then he shifted away from her for a moment and came back with what felt like rope. Where the fuck had he gotten rope? MJ wondered before letting her brain trail off as she gave in to the delicious feeling of being bound. He wound the rope around her wrists – securing her arms behind her - gently kissing her shoulders and back as he worked. His soft kisses contrasted with his strong hands and the rope on her wrists had every nerve ending firing. MJ couldn't remember ever having been this turned on - she felt like a firecracker on the verge of exploding. She couldn’t see what he was binding her with but it felt strong and also somehow stretchy. She tried pulling her arms apart to test it but it only gave just a bit to her attempts. Peter stopped immediately and leaned forward to ask, “You ok?” She smiled at his concern and responded with a contented sigh, “Yes, so good, I promise.”

“What’s the safe word MJ.” It was a command more than question. She felt heat between her legs and her pussy throbbed with need.  
“JJ.” She said laughing gently.  
“Good girl.”

Peter looked at MJ - completely naked, with her arms tied behind her back, biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation, and his knees buckled slightly. He steadied himself and thought about what to do next. Using his webs to tie her had been risky but so worth it for this incredible view. 

He moved behind her again and moved his right hand to cup one of her breasts and ran his thumb over the hard nipple again. She moaned, leaning her body back against his and threw her head back so that it rest against his shoulder. He ran his lips along her exposed neck and continued to play every so gently with one breast and then the other. Then his other hand traveled south, over her belly and dipping down to her pussy. His hand stopped just shy of touching her where she desperately needed. His mouth that had been gently gliding over her flesh, stopped for a second and he bit her shoulder just shy of too hard. She gasped and felt a pool of wetness rush down to her cunt. He ran his lips gently over the spot he had just bit and murmured sweet things against her skin as his mouth traveled back up her neck. Then he said, “I am going to touch you now MJ, are you nice and wet for me?” His fingers dipped down opened up her folds and started exploring and he hissed when he felt her slick wetness all over his fingers. "Fuck, MJ, you are so fucking wet. Unh." His other hand was on her breast and toying with her nipple. The combination of his hand in her pussy and her tits plus his dirty talk was turning her on like crazy and she felt desperate for him to be inside her.

He continued murmuring dirty delicious things to her as he played with her clit between his moist fingers, “Damn, MJ, mmm, that’s my good girl, show me how bad you want me. You want me inside you, don’t you? Let me hear you moan, I want hear my good girl make those dirty noises for me." When she cried out in response, he only continued to rub her clit and tell her everything she wanted to hear. "I want to fuck you hard MJ, I want pull on your hair while I am fucking that sweet pussy MJ …” His words got her event hotter as his hands brought her closer and closer. Every time he called her a "good girl" she almost came on the spot. She was moaning loud and when she couldn’t stand it anymore, she started begging. “Please … oh gahhd, please Peter, I need you inside me. Please put that big dick inside me.” He stopped abruptly, taking his hand away from her clit causing her to yelp in protest. He took a step back making sure to steady her as she regained her composure. 

His smile was wicked, this was what he wanted for her to give him a pretense for a "punishment." “Oh MJ, that was some really pretty begging, but I get to decide what you get and when you get it.” To cap off his point he smacked her gently on the ass, causing her to moan in pleasure. He smiled to himself, realizing she liked it. He stepped to her side and wrapped one arm across the front of chest, holding her at the shoulders so she could lean forward and rest her weight on his forearm. He gave her another spank, going harder the second time. She yelped and bit down on her bottom lip. “You like that don’t you my dirty girl?” MJ couldn’t form words, her breath was ragged. He waited. “Do you want more?” She nodded. His voice was hard, commanding, “Then I want to hear it MJ.” 

She steadied her breathing and turned her head to face him, “Please, Peter, please spank my ass.” He kissed her quick and hard and then he went to work. SMACK. Taking care to not go to hard but making sure she felt each one. SMACK. He took breaks between each spank, giving her time to react. SMACK. Her moans of pleasure were echoing in the small room and every now and then she would yelp a bit when his hand landed hard against her ass cheek. The smacks sounded so loud against the tile and she moaned louder with each spank. SMACK. His hand crashed down on her soft ass a handful of times and then suddenly he stopped again. 

Shifting behind her again, he dropped his hand down to her clit and wrapping the other around her waist holding her steady. He started rubbing insistent circles against her clit while running his mouth against her ear, neck, and shoulder. She was on fire, every fiber of her being was screaming in lust and desire. She was sure she would come fast and hard any second now. She started to moan louder and louder, her orgasm was just about to crash down on her when he stopped abruptly and stepped back to the side, bring his arm up across her front, leaning her forward again. She groaned loud this time out frustration and heat flashed in her eyes.

Peter chuckled lightly and said, “Oh I know gorgeous, but not yet. Now, you know what I need to hear.” 

FUCK. He was edging her and she was going to explode with need. She tried to focus her brain on the task in front of her. Taking a shaky breath, she steadied her mind and gave in to him again. “Please, Peter, please spank me, I need it.” He gave her one spank against her ass cheek. “Keep going” he growled at her.

His commands were so fucking sexy and she was desperate for more. SMACK. She lost all control then, her begging was wild and insistent. “Oh gaahhd, please, oh Peter, please spank me harder. I need you Peter, please spank my ass, AHH … PLEASE, PETER, harder, PETER!!” SMACK. She screamed his name as she felt his hand come down her ass cheeks. SMACK. One hard slap on her left cheek, then one her right, then one both, he kept alternating and changing the strength a few more times before moving behind her again and focusing on her clit again. By now she knew the drill and settled back against him again. She continued begging him to touch her as he worked on her body. His free hand traveled to her breasts again, playing with each nipple as he rubbed her clit. Her body started to shake as her orgasm got closer again, "AHHH, I unh, I oooh Peter, I' m gonna ...oh yes, yes, yes, yes ..." Just as she was about to come, he stopped again this time turning her around and pressing her back against the wall so she faced him. 

The look in her eyes was pure murder and he couldn’t contain his grin at how adorable she looked. He brought his thumb up to her lips, running it over her bottom lip as he asked her, “You wanna come don’t you beautiful?” She caught his thumb between her teeth and ran her tongue over it. He gasped at the feel of her tongue on his finger and then let the air out slowly shaking his head, “Playing dirty I see …” he smirked at her and she felt so grateful for the rope holding her hands behind her back. If she could she would have tackled him right and there and then and taken her pleasure from him. He was tantalizing her and it was amazing but she also felt like she just might kill him at any moment.

His hand moved down to her chin and pointed her face up towards his, he kissed her long and rough, like he wanted to swallow her whole. When he pulled back, his eyes locked on hers and he said, “I want to feel you come … hard.” Her eyes lit up with anticipation and he spun her back around. She leaned back on him, knowing just what to do and he started rubbing her sensitive clit with gentle firm strokes, getting her closer and closer. He was saying words, she tried to focus but her brain was fuzz. She tried again and this time she heard him say, “Do you want me inside you my good girl? Do you want me to fuck you? Tell me you need that dick.” 

“Oh, fuck, ooh Peter, oh yes, ahhh, please ahhh fuck me….Oh gahhd, ahh, I need you inside me....” She felt the rope on her arms loosen and Peter took his hand off her clit just long enough to put her hands on the tiled wall in front of her, bending her slightly forward. Then his hand came back to her clit rubbing circles against her hard nub. Her moans getting loud again and her body starting to tense. That was when he pushed in to her, his big dick stretching her while his right hand continued working on her clit and his left pulling back on her shoulder getting him even deeper. She nearly screamed with pleasure. She was begging for more and moaning out his name - she was so ready to lose it. He pumped inside her, all the while his hand rubbing her clit and she began to feel her orgasm tumbling toward inevitability. He felt it too and growled, “Come gorgeous, come for me.”

Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and she bucked and screamed out her release. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kept his other hand on her clit, making sure she had the pressure if she needed it and letting her come down gently. His dick was still inside her but he stood still patient, waiting. Only when she had steadied her breath and had come down from her orgasm, he started to pump in to her again gently and slowly making sure she was ready. As he fucked her sweetly, her body started to rev up again. She felt a deep and abiding need for him. Keeping one hand on the wall in front of her, she moved her other hand down to the hand that was still on top of her clit. She lifted his fingers up to her mouth and started licking and sucking his fingers clean like she was starving. Gaddddddammm, every time he thought she couldn’t get more perfect, she just get even fucking hotter. He buried his face in her neck and growled with need, and kept thrusting into her slowly, bringing her back to the same state she was in just moments before. She continued sucking on his fingers, driving him to madness as he tried to tell himself to breathe, slow down, just breathe. 

“Peter, please, ooh please fuck me harder Peter. Unh, I want to come again, so bad, please fuck me.” Her words were so fucking erotic that he actually had to take second and steady himself or he would have come on the spot. He brought the hand she had been sucking to her hair, tangling his hand in it and wrapping his finger around a clump and pulling her head back. She moaned in approval and he started thrusting into her harder. They moaned together louder and louder as they built towards release. Her head was pulled back, his fingers in her hair turning her on and getting her closer, her back was arched and her ass sticking back towards him. His other hand was on her hip, pulling her pussy back and forth over his hard cock as he pushed into her … harder and harder. When he felt her coming apart again he knew he could let go and he came hard, pulling her against him and groaning as he felt his release wash over him. She came too, with those last few thrusts, toppling over the edge easily after having come so hard before. 

They just stood like that a while. MJ resting against the wall and Peter against her. Then he slowly pulled out as she groaned in protest. He turned her around and flipped them so that he was resting his back against the wall and she was curled up in his arms. His hand lazily stroked her hair as the other pulled her closer to him and he murmured about how beautiful she was and how amazing and how fucking sexy …. She smiled into his chest, of course Peter would be good at after care, that part did not surprise her one bit. She looked up and kissed his chin. Smiling up at him and as he gazed down at her. She asked sweetly, “So how about that shower?”


End file.
